


Минутка покоя перед бурей

by XMRomalia



Series: Nerevarine [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Седобородые велели Довакину отыскать рог Юргена. Довакин плачется в плечо Нереварину.
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Nerevarine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618294
Kudos: 2





	Минутка покоя перед бурей

— Как думаешь, я еще могу отказаться?..

Сир тихо фыркал и зябко ежился, стягивая с себя облачения архимага. Те были припорошены быстро тающим снегом, подбитые мехом и от того ужасно тяжелые — поэтому сильно лучше смотрелись сохнущими у камина, чем на острых плечах альтмера, потратившего прилично времени и сил на спуск с проклятой горы.

Ладно. Со священной-у-нордов проклятой горы. Что, в общем, ни капли не облегчало спуск. И не делало адскую холодину Скайримских дней хоть немного мягче.

— …От части, где я обязан быть воплощением нордского героя, по крайней мере. Или Бога? Героя-Бога? Так и не разобрался. Ауриэль, как же это все странно…

Он продолжал ворчать, тихо и отчаянно — а после мгновенно нырнул в постель, под слой тёплых шкур и одеял, наложенных заботливым хозяином таверны. 

Моран мягко улыбнулся чужим ворчаниям. Он не помнил имени трактирщика, накинувшего его нанимателю дополнительных покрывал, да и не старался, на самом-то деле. Все хозяева таверн как на подбор становились ласковыми и услужливыми, стоило положить на каждую монетку за комнату еще по одной — и будь ты хоть преступником, скрывающимся за надругательство над курицей, хоть отпетым убийцей, тебя тут не выдадут. А поверх еще и лишнюю пинту мацта нальют, одеяла попушистее выдадут — ляпота, в общем-то.

Ну, по крайней мере, так всегда случалось, сколько Моран себя помнил.  
Во втором пункте, зачастую. Курицы не в его вкусе.

Сир же продолжал тихо ворчать, даже укутавшись в покрывала. Его тёмные волосы растрепались, а во взгляде плескалась острая обида одновременно с тоской — такой, будто ему пообещали подарить охапку корня жарницы, а тот на проверку оказался обычным сорняком. Еще и целебным. Еще и на вкус, точно дерьмо гуарье — ни съесть, ни выкинуть. Ну и что с ним делать?!..

Как дите малое выглядел, в целом.   
И все же Моран его понимал как никто другой.

— Сомневаюсь, — он подсел к Сиру, мягко погладив того по макушке, — Седобородые уважаемые люди даже среди моего народа. Если они говорят об конце света — значит…

— Значит, проваляться в постели не получится, хм?

Альтмер улыбнулся как-то грустно, подобравшись и боднувшись лбом Морану в плечо. Он был обнажен под слоем шкур и ткани, обнажен и красив, даэдра его дери — но почему-то у Морана жажды не вызывал. Не хотелось, его, как тех девок и парней из Сиродильских городов, завалить на постель и нагладить хорошенько; не тянуло кусать бледную шею, вжимать в постель до глухих стонов. Не хотелось ничего. И поэтому Моран просто заправлял прядку за чужое острое, чуть порозовевшее ухо — и мягко целовал альтмера в висок, улыбаясь:

— Почему же? Сейчас получится. Мы все равно не прибудем к болотам Хьялмарка за ночь.

Сир недовольно бурчал что-то, но данмер продолжал — стянув с себя верх и спокойно нырнув ладонями под одеяло, обнимая охнувшего альтмера за стан тёплыми-тёплыми ладонями, нагретыми от камина:

— Утром сядем на повозку до Морфала. Дойдем до нужного места, принесем старцам их скарб — и все. Дальше мы свободны.

— Сам-то в это веришь? — Голос альтмера звучал приглушено из-за ткани — он прильнул к тёплому данмеру, точно котёнок к матери, и от этого Моран даже умудрился улыбнуться, поглаживая одновременно того по худой спине.

Верит ли Нереварин? В то, что можно без длинного путешествия длинною в жизнь; что можно отстреляться от пророчества — а дальше поминай, как звали?

— Нет. — Заметил он спокойно. — Но надежда умирает последней.


End file.
